


All the More Fun

by surfgirl1



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/surfgirl1
Summary: A chance meeting, and maybe something more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my loves!

       

       The first thing I noticed were the lights.  
       Stream after stream of small glittering lights were wrapped around the banisters leading up both stairways. I always loved those lights, as they reminded me of Christmas, or fairies, or any number of beautiful memories. Safe memories, of a time when all the characters in my fantasy books were of nonexistent species.  
       The second thing I noticed was him.  
       I guess it was just the right moment for me to enter through the double doors and hand my shawl off to the lady to the side that he was walking down the ornate stairwell and reached the bottom just as I did. Judging by the fact that I had never seen him before I surmised that he was one of the formerly daggered Mikaelsons, and to that affect was sure to be extremely dangerous. To that I attempted to get away with a demure nod and to pass him by.  
       He had other plans.  
       “I don’t believe that we have been introduced, yet,” he practically purred as he stepped in front of me. “My name is Kol Mikaelson, and you are?” He outstretched his hand towards me. Well, I should at least be polite.  
      “Isabella Swan,” I replied quietly. “Bella.” I placed my hand in his, and tried to quiet the chills I experienced as he kissed my knuckles. Oh, with Edward I don’t get any sort of normal ‘run away’ signals, but I do with one of the Original vampires. Well that’s something.  
       I glanced around a bit and was curious to find that my dress appeared much more vibrant than most of the other’s here, with its white color and large red flowers. Like a target sign I thought, amused.  
       His hand tightened on mine and I quickly looked back at, noticing both his amusement and irritation at my wandering attention.  
       “Well, Miss Bella, I hope you enjoy your evening.” He smirked at me, no doubt hearing my heart pick up a bit at the sound of his voice. He let go and walked away.   
       "You as well,” I murmured, once he was far enough away that no human could hear me. I then made my way further into the disguised chaos.  
       I remembered learning about the Original Race, in that white house in the forest with a boy with bronze hair. “They are far more lethal and dangerous than even us,” Edward admitted, tracing his fingers in the air above the portrait. “Especially the Originals. The children of Mikael will stop at nothing to slaughter whoever they wish. They are truly soulless monsters…” he trailed off. No doubt he was thinking about his own soul again. But soon his mind returned, and he smiled upon me.  
      “But you will never meet them, and if you do, I will protect you. Don’t worry, Bella.”

       She was a tempting little morsel. Wearing a dress with blood red on it to a ball hosted by vampires, what an idea. Of course, she didn’t know that we were vampires. Or so I had initially thought.  
       “Kol,” Elijah scolded from beside me as I stared after her. She had spoken way too softly for any human to hear.  
       “Yes, brother?” I finally turned to look at him, smirk in place. Frustrating Elijah was too easy, and yet it was still so much fun. His reactions were…amusing.  
       “Leave the human girl alone, Kol. You know that Mother will not appreciate you meddling with one of our guests, especially that guest in particular.” I quirked an eyebrow. Interesting. So, she was more special than even I knew?  
       “But Elijah,” I chuckled, “that makes it all the more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I originally posted it on Fanfiction.net before I stopped posting things there. So this is a couple years old and won't be continued.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> If you can't see the picture, go to deviantart, go to the user surfgirl1, and find All the More Fun 2  
> http://surfgirl1.deviantart.com/art/All-the-More-Fun-2-663362719?ga_submit_new=10%3A1487016739


End file.
